Last Moments
by Sei Nitsuko Kai
Summary: L's death. A write on the events before L dies, his thoughts, his feelings. Based off from a clip.


**Summary: **A moment that could not be forgotten. L centric

**Last Moments**

L could not decipher the current situation.

Everything was happening too fast yet at a rate that was much slower than what it should have been. His heart was pounding, striking hard against his chest, but he managed to keep his steady composure to not frighten the team. Thunder crashed piercing through the sky like the banging of a drum yet much louder. The lights turned off. Jolts of lightning stormed outside raging war on the ground. Each, in which, passed a great impact into creating the background sounds of the outside world which echoed into the cubicle of the headquarters. The room was shrouded in darkness and then ignited in the luminescent light from the monitors which was all that could be seen. The light spread across the room the instant the computers flashed back on. A crimson dye hovered across the room as if the monitors were bleeding. The malicious dye of blood lingered across the room as the computer screamed continuously, shouting, wailing of an inconceivable danger that was approaching.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sirens of danger alerted L but much of his focus was indulged with the image in the monitors. He stared across the screen that lead to yet another room. The room was furnished almost the symmetrical or in a similar manner in which L's room looked like. A stripped white rug hung above the carpet as the room lay vacant with only one individual inside. Watari. The chair was knocked over on the ground as if a great impact had made it lay sideways with the rollers pointed towards the empty wall. Watari pressed his hands against his head and tumbled towards the ground. A great pain was inflicting Watari and causing him this distress but what was it? Was this a heart attack? Watari fumbled towards the monitor, his eyes stared straight towards the computer screen. The golden pupils stared towards L as he moaned in agony. His face was wrinkled but the sharpness of sage eyes told of distress. L opened his eyes wide observing Watari through the screen.

"Watari?" L asked softly.

He could see Watari's trembling fingers. They moved as if it were trying to reach a certain object. At a glance through the monitors it looked to be distant from the position he was in. His determination was not fazed by the pain he was undergoing as his hand shook in effort to grasp it. But, what had allured L was his facial expression. His wrinkled face looked ever so fragile, so breakable, as his limbs, his body, was tearing down. It was evident this was occurring from the signs he had earlier. L could see that his eyes told of sorrow. It was as if it asked L of forgiveness yet L did not understand. What was happening? The computer instantly shut off as Watari's image faded into a muffled screen that read "All Data Deletion". L managed to capture and replay the image of Watari collapsing before the monitor switched to the broad letterings of the warning. A large beep at the end triggered the program to run on the monitor. With just that L knew Watari's job was finished. But had something terribly evil come? Something must have triggered Watari to enact this. Was this a sign?

"What's happening?" A rash voice came from behind. L narrowed his eyes with regret of the loss of Watari but he was focused on finding who the culprit was. The raging sadness boiled down upon him along with the sensation of anger emerging from deep within. He could feel confusion and doubt from the others but he would soon explain to them why.

"I told Watari if something happened to him, he would make sure not to leave any data behind." L uttered in a deep voice.

"Something?"

"It can't be." The others begun to realize slowly what was occurring.

"Where's the shinigami?" L asked.

"Now that you mention it he's-not here!" The panick rose tremendously throughout the room. L knew that he had to explain what was happening.

"Everyone the shini-" L felt the pounding of his heart. He felt the pain entering, spreading throughout his body as he felt numb in the pain. The sudden impulses of agony entered into him. Every beat of his heart stroke hard against his chest as if it were exploding-beat by beat by beat. He felt weak. His fingers felt faint as the circulation had somewhat began to change due to the knocking of his heart. As quick as it started he lost control of his body. It was overcome by the anguish and agony he was currently engulfed in. His body swayed towards the side. He was too weak to prevent himself from collapsing downwards. The need to clutch his chest arose as his heart was throbbing enormous jolts of pain to his body but he had not the energy to do so. Was he going to die?

His body was heavy. He could feel the rush of air at his face when he fell off his chair. Though he did not collide with the ground the pain was almost unbearable. L could see Light's face clearly hovering above him. The collision with the ground was not pleasant but Light protected him from the full extent of the blow. Light held him gently, looking down at him surprised. L began to remember his childhood memories: a church, the lights of the sun, Watari, the orphanage and above all everything that he had gone through. Then he remembered his case...Kira.

L looked at Light's face. His eyes examined as he knew his death was quickly approaching. Light narrowed his eyes. L could faintly see the malicious blood tainted eyes that frowned down upon him. The evil, that genuine smile, everything now made sense. Concealing his true motives even outwitting the greatest detective this proved that Light had won. Light was Kira. Kira was the victor. L could see the villainous smirk that was on Light's face but what was this all for? His successors would soon take over his place. He had not lost yet. L felt his body wearing down. His eyes gently closed slowly as he stared towards Light's face. His brunette hair, his reddish eyes under the lights and the villainous smile was all to be remembered and never forgotten. Kira had not won the war.

Kira

Had

Not

Won

The

War

End.

XxXxXxXxXx

A.N: How was that? Should this stay a one-shot? I hope it wasn't too bad. I tried to write it as best I can but I know there must be mistakes in the story. There are always a few. Tell me and I'll fix it up later on. Anything I should improve on? Criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh on me. I dedicate this as a memory of L..L shouldn't have died it was a tragic ending to a great detective. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
